Alchemik
Opis Klasy Po zwerbowaniu: Odporny na Werbunek Alchemik to klasa typu "Specjalna" należąca do frakcji Neutralnej. Jej zadaniem jest przetrwać do końca rozgrywki. Ta klasa specjalizuje się w miksturach, używając ich zarówno do leczenia jak i zabijania. Gdy grasz jako Alchemik, musisz zdecydować czy opłaca się ryzykować i używać zabójczej trucizny. Statystycznie rzecz biorąc, Alchemicy są bardziej przydatni dla Niebieskich Smoków niż dla złoczyńców. Co więcej, w początkowej fazie gry, można im bardzo swobodnie zaufać, ponieważ Niebieski Smok rozpoczyna grę z większością głosów, a Alchemik wygrywa, gdy inny Frakcja wygrywa. Zaleca się nie przesadzać z zaufaniem do Alchemików w końcowej fazie gry, szczególnie w przypadku gdy Niebieski Smok zaczyna przegrywać. Złoczyńcy mogą wówczas szeptać do Alchemików w celu "nieoficjalnego" Werbunku. Notka: Inni członkowie Neutralnej frakcji nie muszą Ci pomagać, ponieważ ich cel jest inny niż Twój. Umiejętności Specjalne Strategia Fabuła: 'Mikstury Życia i Śmierci Alchemik służy jako narzędzie skarbca królów. Zadanie polegające na zamienianiu nieznanych metali w złoto powoduje, że jej praca wymaga dużej ilości chemii. Jednak nie dba o swojego dobroczyńcę, poświęcając się wyłącznie pracy nie opiekuńczej, która dostarcza materiały. Rzekomo kradnąc z rąk skrytobójcy i medyka, nie ma dla niej znaczenia, jeśli środki uzasadniają koniec. Czasami wydaje się, że nam pomaga, a innym razem ... Jej praca jest absolutna, a kilka kawałków źle ulokowanych w truciźnie nocnego cienia nad zamkiem pomoże jej odkryć sekrety wszechświata. Niektóre z usłyszanych szeptów z jej laboratorium mówią o "młodości" i "nieśmiertelności", co nie brzmi zbyt niebezpiecznie, dopóki nie uświadamiasz sobie, że nie trzyma żadnych gryzoni do eksperymentowania. Oczywiście nigdy nie rani sojuszników. Czasami użyje wolnych zapasów leków, by oszczędzić tych, na których może... polegać później. ''Why does she do this? Some say that she wishes to please the King with the gold she will one day produce perhaps she wishes to court him with her ill gotten magic or perhaps she is simply in love with the idea of gold, herself. Either way the court would do well to steer clear of her as she is far more unpredictable than even the Unseen. ''--Zreportowane przez Loremaster Magnasword2'' 'Fabuła: '''Alchemiczna Apatia “...I have a passion that is not shared by many. I love the smell of a freshly brewed healing potion just as much as I love to watch a poison take effect. I once aspired to be a doctor, but I could never focus on just one type of potion to make. I loved to see the eyes go blind just as much as I liked to see the writhing of a creature as its organs shut down. There is merit in healing though, as seeing a creature go from being at the Reaper’s door to full health is just as amazing a feat. People say I’m a monster for watching a man suffer, but then praise me as if I was a god for saving another. I do not see the difference, both are just subjecting a body to different alchemical substances and seeing what happens. I don’t pretend to use my substances to support one group or another, I just watch to see what I can do with simple ingredients, and gain more knowledge of what one human is able to do to another. Then why stop at humans?...” ''--Ripped log page discovered by Loremaster Ashe '''Nocny Pokój: Alchemisty Pokój Ogłoszony Maj, 2016 Category:Klasa Category:BezFabuły Category:Klasyczny Kategoria:Neutralna Kategoria:Wsparcie